Home james
by SaphireMMTPX
Summary: James kicks himself out of his own house, and when he does, Coop unknowingly welcomes his new basement buddy home. In a very, very, very, 'nice' way.


Well I writer thise because I am bored, and stuck at my mothers until my boyfriend can pick me up. The funny bit is, james is the name of my BF. MWAHAHA, if he ever read the crap he'll strangle me then rape my lifeless corpse. Ahem, anyways...

OH note: My mother's CPU, as newly updated as it is, lacks a spell check program, so when I get home I will fix any and all errors, including grammar I am too lazy or short on time to fix. Thanks.

Pairings: CoopXJaime

Disclaimer: I do not own these people. :P

"Home, James"

Well today wasn't fun. First off I get blown off by a girl I asked out a week ago. And it sure wasn't the good type of getting blown off either. She showed up at the specified time like we agreed, just to tell me she was dating her cousin.

God damn tree hugging hicked out hippie.

Next, my bike's tire busted. So I went to go pay for a new tire. When I got out, some jack ass in a red truck was driving off with my cruddy bike, laughing insanely, leaving me with a brand new tire. I turned around, went to go return it, and the sign read "Closed, no refunds." Great... Just fucking great.

So I walked home with a tire around my neck, and when I got home, things did not get any better. My mom was pumped full of alchohal, and my dad was stumbling around in a drugged up daze, mumbling about the war that he never went too. So when I went to my room, I saw it all messed up again, no doubt my parents were tearing it apart to find something to pawn for drugs and booze. Lucky me I keep everything of value at my best bud's house. I'd rather have him reck it, then watch my parents waste away in their, well, filth, to say the least.

Anyways, when I looked around I noticed that some of my clothes were dirty, and I swear I saw some puke on them. Damn it all i just did the laundry this morning when they were out 'working'. I am really starting to consider taking up Coop's mom on renting out that extra room...

"Jaime! You're mom wants some money, give some to her!" I hear my dad call, burp then scream as he stubs his toe ont he steps, ultimately sending him tot he bottom in a heap. Well that does it offically. I know all she wants is a 10 for a mickie, so I toss out a couple of fives down the stairs. As I get back into my room i can hear a drunken girly giggle, a loud burp, then heavy footfalls till the door slams shut. Soon after I see a cab drive off through the window.

Sigh...

"I am so packing my important shit.. Right now...

A couple of books here, a few pairs of socks and underwear, some odd peices of clothing that are the best I have, jewerly, and walla. Eveyrthing of remote value to me, is packed all in on back pack. Sad aint it?

Ding Ding Dong

Ding Ding Dong

"Hello, Oh Jaime, hello!" Coop's mother's face greats me. She's all sweaty and tired looking, probably from cooking all day one would assume.

"Um, Is it ok if I could take ya up on that offer ya made last week?" I mumble as I riffle through the fridge, grabbing a soda and cracking it open. As I guzzle it down, and wipe my face off with my hat, she turns, and scowls.

"You're mother and father are so horrible! I can't believe that talk i had with them failed! And of course, you can stay sweetie, as long as ya like!" The last sentance made me smile, cause she had what I called the "Scary Happy Coop Face" on. Something Coop obviously inherited from his mother...

"Um, you 'had a talk' with them?" She nodded and started to yammer on about how bad they were for always being such slobs and the like. As much as any other kid would freak out as to what she was saying about them, I however, agreed. Sides, she acted as my mother since I was 5.

"Ok, so can I just go put my things in the room?"

"Oh no, I moved Kiva into the one you were going to get cause it is much bigger and has it's own bathroom. I figured she needed to move out of the basement, since seeing my lil cubby bear has manlied it all up down there! You can have her old room!" I sighed and hit my face with my hand. Great, fluffy pink bunnies and purple wallpaper. Just what I needed.

"I uh.. Thanks."

"And next week I am going to get Coop's uncle Fred to paint it however you want Jaime!"

"Wa? Really? SWEETNESS!"

Sure that was a good point, the next was bad, cause I ran into Kiva. Sure, normaly this is not so bad, but I ran into her while she was in a towl. A scream and a slap later, and i was downstairs, nursing a red cheek slowly going blue, an a soda between my legs as I sat and waited for a turn at the Fabio Brothers 360.

"Wow, what the hell happened to you?"

"Kehvah."

"Ouch, man, ya gotta stop hittin on her, she's so outta yer league, OO FUZZY BANANA OF DEATH! RAW RAW." And of course, I didn't get a chance to play cause he was on the 50th level, and almost about to beat the game... For the 50th time.

"Ahnewheys, yer mawm leht meh mehve een."

"...Wha? Com-on man, make sense, or did Kiva hit ya too hard? Haha!" Of course as I struggled to talk, I knew damn well he understood every word I was speaking. He did this soley to down right piss me off.

"Ugh..Ah, eht hew."

"Ahh he loves me! Mwa mwa mwa!" And then he started making horrible nasty kissy faces at me, and he was getting closer, and freaking me out. Seriously, he looked like he was gonna come in for the puckerous kill, if ya know what I mean.

"Gewt awhey frum meh!" And as I flailed, trying to push him away form me, he slipped and actually fell on me. Now, normaly, this would be easy to get him off of me. A tickle to the sides, and he rolled right off. But unfortunately, his arms were around me, including my arms, which in turn, pinned them to my sides, and his full weight was on me. Mostly his left knee on my groin, and his chest on mine. His very.. large chest... And then the most horrible of horrible things ever.. His lips...

Soft, suple and damn divine.. Too bad that lasted only a few seconds before the pain of his knee regestered in my nether regions making me scream into his mouth.

He took that as a moan, and got off of me right away.

"Dood, you aren't supposed to enjoy that, you sick fag!" He laughed, not actually meaning it. So what if I did? Maybe I didn't.

"Ow... Damn it... Hey I can talk properly again you realigned my jaw... But damn it, your knee crushed my boys..."

"What? Oh dude, sorry man." He looked at me, then as I went to go calm my boys down, his hand shot out, and it was already rubbing them for me. And of course, I just sat there, dumbfounded, and staring at the large chubby hand rotating all over my man meat through my jeans. When I looked up, he was giving me a sheepish grin, that looked like it was hiding a wolf. And of course, my atempts to try to stifle my moan of gratiture, and pleasure, didn't work, and he noticed the noise right away...

"Ugh...ugnhh."

"Dude, is this a good apology or what? Hm...?" And there it was, that slick and sly grin he always had. I gulped and looked at him,s uddenly feeling a lot smaller, and a lot more turned on then I have ever been. And the fact his Mom and Kiva were upstairs at the very same time sent a thrill of 'what if we get caught' wave of pleasure through me, and again, I moaned.

"Jesus,ugn, what do you think yer doing, C-Coop?" He grinned, pushing a bit harder, then squeezing me. this made me grow quite hard, my breathe hitched, and I leant back, covering my mouth. If I didn;t a loud scary groan would have came out, so loud that anyone upstairs would clearly hear it.

"Heh, ya like that, don't cha?" I nodded, squeaked, and then I purred. His hand was warm, and it was moving like he had done this to before... I gasped, trying to comprihend the fact, my best buddy, Coop, was feeling my cock up through my sweaty man jeans. Then my mind wanted to wake me up from this dream, which later I would call a nightmare. And ya know what? My rbain was disapointed. I didn't wake up.

"Oh sweet god, is this real?" And he nodded, and hovered over me more. "Don't worry, I wont crush ya. I am more careful then that..." He smiled and that when i felt his lips on mine again, only this time, he was demanding and feirce. He tasted of Sprite(TM) and sugar, and his tongue quickly made mine beg for mercy.

And sweet Gawd, when I felt soemthing really large and hard push against my stomach, I nearly freaked out. He laughed and sat back, pulling himself out of his jeans, and my eyes bugged out. Sure I've seen his dong before, but never hard, and only when we were little kids. And sweet jesus the man had the biggest I'd ever seen. Please note, I am not gay, and the fact that I have seen many a cock, doesn;t make me gay either. You try buying hetersexual magzines without seeing lots of man steak around in one of them.

"Holy fucking crap on stick." Again he laughed, and each time he did, he sounded more evil by each tone change. I watched in an odd twist of horror, fasination and sweet sweet hunger as he licked his thick palm, and covered half of his member at the top. He slid it down, slicking the entire thing before he moved back up. I felt inferior to him as mine was probably about a quater of the size. And ya know what? I felt big until I saw his.

"Oh my, Damn.. fucking shit.. I wow... Just wow..." He grinned, squeezing himself, and then I realized he was sitting over me and not on me. He left me a lot of room to move around, and I simply slid down and bit so I was eye to eye with his monster prick. it was my turn to grin as I grabbed him, batting his large hand away as I eveloped the large smokie into my mouth. Now seriously, I though I wouldn't be able to put just the head in, but as it slid in easily, and with a slurp, it hit the back of my throat, and I was surprised I hadn't gaged on it yet. He was groaning, and fighting himself from bucking. I was thanking him so much, cause if he did, he could have killed me. Of course this was silent, cause if anyone up there heard us, I dunno what would happen...

"Sweet Gods almighty... Your motuh is so freaking warm James..." And that when I started to suck for all I was worth. No one ever calls me James and gets away with it. I'd make him come so God damned hard, he'd beg me to stop, and would never call me 'James' again. of course there was a 99 chance, my plan would back fire and he'd call me that again and fully expect me to suck him off... Again.

Ok I will redo the sucking off scene when I get home, which may be a few hours, so for now enjoy, and wait for the next scene.

R&R

HKSK, AKA- The Jen-Jen


End file.
